


Wake up Calls

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Actual Smut, Blow Jobs, DarkXJack - Freeform, Dom!Dark, I wasn't going to finish or post this, M/M, Nudity, Red writes, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Smutish, Smutty, a bit of fluff at the end, as if this wasn't enough to tell the last tag, bj's, blame penguin friend, explicit content, finished it last night, inapropriate content, its been in my notes for months only a little finished, mainly smut, okay so, ribbon, ribbon ties, sub!jack, tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Jack gets woken up to a rather HARD situation to get out of.:'D





	Wake up Calls

-It wasnt really an expected thing. Sure it was interesting enough, but dear fuck why did he have to be the one tied up.

He laid shirtless on the bed, his hand tied above him with ribbons. They were a lightly pink and tied in a bow at the center. He thought he'd be able to break them, but that only resulted in a mark on his wrists. They were soft though, so that was a plus.

It wasn't too long before he heard a small chuckle, "my, my, look at you. All tied up and helpless. Just waiting to be used."

Jack glared at his captor, "Dark, I haven't even had coffee yet. Could this wait until after."

He wasn't surprised when Dark smirked, "awe, poor little baby. I think not. I'd rather you stay right there. Although, I wouldn't keep talking if I were you. I might just have to put something in that warm little mouth of yours to shut you up."

Jack huffed and relaxed into the bed. It was clear he wasn't getting out any time soon. Dark came up and sat beside him, before running his hand from Jack's neck too his naval, "good boy."

Jack's lips twitched slightly as he resisted the urge to bite them. All of his muscles clenched as Dark started to rub him through his thin pajama pants, "You are mine and only mine."

'Possessive today,' Jack noted inside his head. Dark slipped off Jack's pants before straddling him. Dark rocked back and forth on him, resulting in a small buck. He felt Dark's hands run up and down his sides, a small glint of adoration in his eyes. It couldn't be seen if you didn't look for it, but at this point Jack could basically read him like a book.

Jack was quickly getting hard from the small movements. He supposed that's what Dark wanted. He may not have knew what was planned, but he knew it would take a long while. A small groan left him, "Dark..."

  
"Shh," Dark leaned down and started nipping at his neck, probably trying to leave marks. "All mine. My good boy."

  
Jack hummed a little, tilting his neck to the side. Dark looked satisfied when he leaned back up. He trailed his thumb over the smaller's lips, "Such pretty lips. I can think of a few things I'd like them to do."

  
Jack opened his mouth when Dark's thumbed pressed on his lips, sucking gently. It wasn't very often that things were slow like this, but while they were he'd enjoy it. His head was still cloudy from waking up, his eyes drooping the slightest. Dark gave a small smile, "Nice and pliant love."

  
Dark move forward so his knees were on either side of the the smaller's head. He slipped down his boxers, "suck."

  
Jack rolled his eyes a bit, before taking the head in his mouth. He rolled his tongue around the tip. Dark threaded a hand in his hair, guiding a bit more of himself into the warm, wet heat. Jack hummed around him, bobbing slightly.

  
Dark let him continue the bobbing for a few minutes before pulling his hair to keep him in place. He slowly glided in until Jack was deep throating him, gagging slightly. The smaller's eyes were wide, almost innocent looking. Doing his best not to gag anymore, Jack swallowed around him.

  
Dark began slowly rolling in and out of the pliant mouth underneath him. "So perfect, aren't you little one?"

  
Jack had to pull back, his gag reflex working against him. Dark pulled his boxers back up before moving down a bit, starting to leave marks on the others chest, "All mine." At that Jack felt nails take down his side, making him whimper and squirm a bit.

  
"Please," Jack tried to buck his hips a little, but strong hands immediately pinned them down. Dark let out a small growl, "I am the only one who gets to give you pleasure. Understand?"

  
Jack quickly nodded, a small whimper in the back of his throat. Dark smirked as he saw the smaller starting to get desperate.

  
"Tell me what you want Jack," Dark's voice was low, taking in the younger's state. He was already getting wrecked, already so pliant beneath him.

  
Jack whimpered, squirming a bit, "Want you. Want you now." His voice was a bit rough, but mostly whiny. It was a bit ridiculous how easy it was to get him like this.

  
Dark chuckled, leaning over to grab the lube, "Hm, are you going to be a good boy for me?" He rubbed his fingers together a bit, before slowly sliding one into the smaller.

  
Jack groaned, letting his head fall back. Stretching was always annoying, Dark taking every chance he had to tease. Rather it was just slightly grazing his prostate repeatedly, or hitting it once then moving his fingers away. Sometimes he went so painfully slow, holding Jack's hips down so he couldn't fuck himself down. Jack was lost in thought, before the second finger slipped in beside the first, "Daaark."

  
Dark raised his eyebrows, knowing exactly what the other wanted, "You are just going to have to wait."

  
Jack huffed, pulling on the ribbon again. He didn't understand how something that looked so fragile could hold him so well. He couldn't help but arch his back when Dark put another finger in, finally grazing over his prostate, "Please. Pleeease Dark."

  
Dark hummed, slipping his fingers out, electing a whine from Jack. He shushed him as he stroked himself a few times before leaning forward. He rocked in teasing motions, Jack wrapping his legs around Dark's waist, "Get inside me already."

  
Dark waited a few more seconds, seeing the other struggle against the restraints, trying to sink down on him. Dark showed a bit of mercy and finally started sinking inside the younger. He grunted a bit as the tight heat surrounded him, stopping to let the other adjust.

  
Jack's eyes practically rolled back in his head. The stretch stung slightly, but still brought a certain pleasure. He whined, nodding his head. Dark started with slow, but hard thrusts.

  
Dark leant down, starting to nip at the others neck, "Who do you belong to?"

  
Jack bucked slightly, "Yours. All yours. Oh fuck- Dark please!"

  
Dark smirked as he hit the others prostate, seeing him be reduced to a shaking, begging mess. Small please and curses spilled out of Jack's mouth, clearly starting to get caught up in the pleasure. Jack kept rolling his hips up, looking for some friction. Dark chuckled at his struggle, "I don't think so. I think you're pretty little self is going to cum from my cock, or not at all."

  
Jack moaned dejectedly, hating how much those words effected him, "Dark. Please. Wanna cum. Wanna be a good boy for you."

  
Dark's hands settled on the others hips, pulling him forward as much as possible in his tied state. That's when he started drilling in him, keeping his aim on the others prostate.

  
Jack closed his eyes, letting the feeling wash over him. One particular thrust almost made him scream out the others name. Dark growled, going harder on the boy, "Cum Jack."

  
Jack's mouth fell open in a silent scream, his back arching the best it could. White ropes covered his stomach as his body went pliant. He whined and clenched around the other, overstimulation starting to kick in.

  
Dark came with a groan, stilling deep inside the other. They were both covered in sweat and panting, their breaths sounding loudly in the otherwise quiet room. Dark pulled out and leaned forward to undo the ribbon, "Bath?"

  
Jack nodded, grimacing slightly at the mess on his stomach, "yes please."

  
When Dark got up, Jack made grabby hands at him. Dark rolled his eyes at the others behavior, before picking him up bridal style, "Needy."

  
"You're the one that caused the mess, you can clean it up," Jack chided. Dark chuckled, pecking the top of the others head, "Fair enough."

 

 


End file.
